1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auger devices for use in feed dispensing hoppers of the type adapted to feed animals, such as poultry confined in cages or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One prior art example of devices of the general class to which the present invention belongs is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,530 [Gillette]. In the Gillette construction an auger device is provided in combination with a feed hopper for conveying feed from a stationary hopper along the length of an auger housing having an elongate feed slot along one side thereof and through which feed may be dispensed.
In the feeding of poultry, which are confined in battery cage arrangements frequently extending for very substantial distances, use of the Gillette system would require very large conveying augers in terms of length, so large in fact that considerable initial expense would be required in the construction thereof. Further, great power requirements would then also be necessary for the operation of such a system as disclosed by Gillette.